TFP Facebook
by Haleyprime
Summary: Facebook time! The bots, deceptions, humans and techno organs join Facebook and have the weirdest convos. Rated T for Cybertronian cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Miko has joined Facebook  
Jack has joined Facebook  
Haley has joined Facebook

Haley is now friends with Miko and Jack  
Jack is now friends with Haley and Miko  
Miko is now friends with Jack and Haley

Miko: Okay we gotta convince the others to join  
Haley: Yeah even the bots!  
Jack: Agreed

Kylie has joined Facebook  
Rafael has joined Facebook  
Jason has joined Facebook

Kylie is now friends with Haley, Miko and three others  
Rafael is now friends with Kylie,Jack and three others  
Jason is now friends with Jack,Raf and three others

Jason: Ya guys think we can get the bots to join?  
Kylie: Yeah if we try to,but maybe we should get Lindsey and Anne to join  
Haley: Yeah they can totally help!

Lindsey has joined Facebook  
Anne has joined Facebook

Lindsey is now friends with Jason, Haley and four others  
Anne is now friends with Kylie, Raf and four others

Raf: Okay I'll get Bee.  
Haley: Me and Miko will get Bulkhead.  
Jack: I'll try to get Arcee.  
Jason: Me and Kylie will get Ratchet.  
Kylie: What about dad?  
Lindsey: I'm pretty sure Arcee can get him ? ﾟﾘﾏ?  
Miko: O.o  
Haley, Miko and six others like this

Arcee has joined Facebook  
Bulkhead has joined Facebook  
Bumblebee has joined Facebook

Arcee is now friends with Bulkhead, Jack and eight others  
Bulkhead is now friends with Bumblebee, Miko and eight others  
Bumblebee is now friends with Jack,Lindsey and eight others

Kylie: What about Ratchet and dad?  
Haley: No one wants Ratchet to join.  
Arcee: Optimus would not be able to make a Facebook.  
Bulkhead: If I can make one so can boss bot.

Optimus Prime has joined Facebook

Optimus Prime is now friends with Arcee, Bulkhead and nine others

Optimus Prime: Greetings Facebook!  
Haley: Oh dad Facebook doesn't respond!  
Kylie: It's a social networking site dad.  
Optimus Prime: Which is?  
Arcee: He's useless guys

Ratchet has joined Facebook

Ratchet is now friends with Kylie, Anne and ten others

Optimus Prime has added Arcee, Haley and ten others to the group Team Prime.  
Jason: Sweet we're part of team Prime!  
Optimus Prime: Yes yes you are  
Arcee: Maybe you guys can take some responsibilities now that your part of Team Prime.  
Haley: HAHA YOUR FUNNY!  
Arcee: -_- really?  
Haley: Yup.  
Jason, Miko and two others like this

Heyo! This chapter has been in my notes forever so I thought I'd share it! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

TFP Facebook 2  
Haley has posted a picture of herself.  
Haley: SELFIE!  
Jason: #fugly!  
Haley: #youhavenolife!  
Jack: ENOUGH WITH THE #  
Haley: #uncalledfor  
Arcee: #youguysfailatyourlifes  
Ratchet: Say hastage one more time  
Haley: #  
Haley: OWWW HE HIT ME WITH A WRENCH!  
Ratchet,Arcee and eight others like this

Miko to Optimus Prime  
Miko: What would you do if one of your daughters got a boyfriend  
Optimus Prime: I would give the mech the "talk"  
Miko: That would not go well  
Optimus Prime: No no it would not  
Haley:DAD!  
Kylie:Embarresing  
Lindsey:Really?  
Anne:What are we talking about?  
Arcee,Miko and two others like this

Haley To Ratchet  
Haley: Hey Ratchet guess what?  
Ratchet: What is it Haley?  
Haley: Kylie has a crush on you!  
Ratchet: O/O what?!  
Haley: Hehe  
Everyone,but Kylie and Ratchet likes this

Arcee: Ow! Ratchet! Watch the wounds Arachnid hit me there  
Ratchet: Well quit whining and maybe I can heal you!  
Optimus Prime: Ratchet do stop yelling at Arcee she has done nothing wrong. She is just injured everybody in the base is like this when then are injured even you.  
Haley: Oh he told you. The only time dads guilty speeches actually pay off  
Miko: Haha  
Optimus Prime: Haley your grounded  
Haley: SLAG!  
Everybody except Haley likes this  
Haley: Glitches

Kylie and Ratchet are now in a relationship  
Haley: WTF?!  
Miko: Haley your face! XD  
Kylie: Oh hush!  
Lindsey: WHERE'S DAD?!  
Anne: On a mission  
Optimus Prime: I'm right here.  
Ratchet: Uh oh  
Optimus Prime: RATCHET!' ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ  
Haley: XDXDXDXDXD THE EMOJIS!  
Miko: Haley please quit laughing my host parents are looking at you like your cray cray!  
Haley: TELL THEM TO KISS MY ASS!  
Anne: Haley I thought you were grounded  
Optimus Prime: She is  
Haley: AHHHHH IM SCREWED!  
Kylie,Anne and 300,365,700 others likes this

McKenna has joined Facebook  
Madison has joined Facebook  
Melissa has joined Facebook  
Melanie has joined Facebook

McKenna is now friends with Kylie, Madison and fourteen others.  
Madison is now friends with Haley, Optimus Prime and fourteen others.  
Melissa is now friends with Lindsey, Bulkhead and fourteen others.  
Melanie is now friends Anne, Arcee and fourteen others

McKenna has marked Kylie as her glitchy cousin  
Kylie: Wowwwww thanks *sarcasm*  
McKenna: You are quite welcome Prime  
Kylie: That was sarcasm  
McKenna: Oh trust me I know  
Kylie: GLITCH!  
McKenna: oh hush!  
Melanie,Melissa and three others like this

Megatron has joined Facebook

Ratchet: Oh Primus not him

GOOD WAY TO END A CHAPTER RIGHT?! Lol


	3. Chapter 3

TFP Facebook 3  
Megatron is now friends with McKenna, Optimus fifteen others

Megatron has added McKenna, Madison and two others to a group The con family  
McKenna: About time you showed up father. The Prime's are very rude to us  
Kylie: YOUR THE ONE WHO TAGGED ME AS YOUR GLITCHY COUSIN!  
McKenna: And I meant every word of that conversation  
Kylie: You afthead  
McKenna: Glitch  
Haley: Shut up McKenna  
Madison: Haley you have no say in this argument  
Haley: You have no say in this argument. Just be quiet  
Madison: How about you?  
Haley: No I'm good  
Anne: How about we all SHUT UP!  
Kylie: ...  
McKenna: Okay then  
Haley: Wow Anne  
Madison: The brat has a point  
Bumblebee: And Anne wins  
Optimus Prime, Arcee and sixteen others like this

Arcee posted a picture  
Arcee: Cop files yah  
Optimus Prime: I'll help you  
Arcee: You have no choice your my partner Good Cop  
Optimus Prime: True  
Haley: Can I help?  
Arcee: No your in training  
Haley: I'VE BEEN IN TRANING FOR TWO YEARS NOW!  
Optimus Prime: And still you need it  
Anne: Haley your still grounded!  
Haley: ANNE SHUT UP!  
Optimus Prime: Your just making this worse on yourself  
Arcee: Haley just go to your room  
Haley: Your not my mom  
Arcee: Not yet ;D  
Haley: WTF?!  
Lindsey: O.o  
Kylie: Okay then  
Anne: YAH!  
Arcee: Anne you can stop hugging me now  
Haley: XDXDXDXDXD oh Anne  
Kylie: LOLZ you make my day  
Optimus Prime, Haley and four others like this

Kylie has posted a picture  
Kylie: Leg cast Yah! *sarcasm* :/  
Ratchet: WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
Kylie: I'm fine sweetie it was just a cheerleading accident  
Optimus Prime: Are you okay?  
Kylie: I'm fine I just can't go to base for a week  
Ratchet: Aw :(  
Optimus Prime: Feel better Kylie  
Arcee: Yeah be careful kid  
Haley: I'M HOME!  
Kylie: I'm not coming to the base this week  
Haley: I know Danny told me  
Kylie: Oh yeah  
Ratchet: Whose Danny?  
Kylie: My older host sister  
Ratchet: Ohhhhh  
Kylie: Speaking of Danny she's joining FB!  
Bulkhead: And why is that bad?  
Jason: Cause Danny could tell Kylie's host parents about you guys.  
Arcee: That's not good  
Kylie: Yup

John has joined Facebook  
Brain has joined Facebook  
Stephan has joined Facebook

John is now friends with Kylie, Anne and six others  
Brian is friends with Haley,Jason and six others  
Stephan is now friends with Jack, Miko and six others

The following post is blocked from the following persons: John, Stephan, Brain  
Kylie: This is going to suck  
Haley: Tell me about it he's my ex  
Kylie: Oh w...wait he's my ex  
Haley: WHAT?!

Lol wow didn't see that coming did you? Okay so let me address something right now this story was in my email cause a long time ago before I even knew about I wrote this. I know the person who wrote the world of Facebook and she said that its fine that I post this so um yeah next time I see a review like this is good I've read another one and its better or this is a lot like this story I'm deleting all my stories and never posting again so people who do like my stories will be sad and it'll be all your fault okay? And also OC's DO NOT SUCK!


End file.
